From Jumping in Head First to Using an Under Used
by lacinda
Summary: Resource Called the Brain. Or the mental breakdown that lead to a comprehensive  sort of  plan for the future of the Green Hornet.  Movie verse PS: used to be under TV
1. Chapter 1

Title: From Jumping in Head First to Using an Under Used Resource Called the Brain.

Summary: Or the mental breakdown that lead to a comprehensive (sort of) plan for the future of the Green Hornet. [Movie verse]

Disclaimer: I don't own the Green Hornet. I'm just playing with them. No profit is being made.

Author Notes: After seeing the movie for the second time, I couldn't help but think of what happened next. This was the results.

* * *

Britt laid back on his bed in his new room. The pool house was still trashed after his fight with Kato. It sort of made since to move into the main house. After all it was his house.

He felt his throat tightened. Just one more thing to show his father was dead. Father, he never thought of him like that. Even when he was being a dick he was just dad.

He turned from his back to lay on his side. Facing the window, he felt the sun on his face. All in all, he had more good memory's than bad. Hell to tell the truth he had a lot more good memory's. But it hurt less when he had been angry. He was out of anger.

Curling up on his side he began to cry. At first only a few tears but then he began to sob. His dad was dead. Murdered before he could make him proud.

Slowly he began to calm himself down. Wiping his face with his left hand, he sat up. Enough of crying like a baby, he thought. He had work to do. He might not have made his dad proud while he was living but he sure was going to make himself proud before dying.

He stood up and went into the bathroom. Grapping a wash cloth he ran it under cold water. Then he gently washed his face. Putting down the cloth on the sink, he turned and walked out. He needed to find Kato. They had some planning to do.

* * *

He found Kato in the garage. "Kato, we need to talk."

He watched Kato turned from his work bench. "Is this about Lenore?" asked Kato.

"No, Yes…," Britt looked frustrated, "It's not about me wanting Lenore. She's made it perfectly clear I'm close to pushing her towards making a sexual harassment charge. To tell the truth, I wasn't that interested in her."

Kato huffed in none belief. "Yes you were." he said in disagreement.

Britt smiled, "I didn't say I didn't want to have sex with her. But other than that I'm not interested in her."

Looking confused Kato asked, "I thought you were only interested in sex."

Britt looked shocked. He thought Kato thought better of him. But then why should he. Britt shook his head and turned away from Kato. "Dinner will be served in about 20 minutes in the Dinning room. We can talk then." Britt smiled and looked back at Kato, "You are hungry right."

Kato nodded, "I can eat."

Britt walked towards the door.

"Britt?" said Kato in a questioning voice.

"We'll talk after dinner, Kato."

* * *

They ate in silence. After the maid took the last dish away Britt stood up.

"I thought we were going to talk?" asked Kato.

Britt smiled, "We are but I thought sitting on a couch with a drink would be more comfortable."

Kato smiled back at Britt and followed him out of the room.

* * *

With a drank in hand, Britt sat on the couch facing Kato. "First off, I want to think you for putting up with my crap. And for saving my life, A Lot."

Kato laughed, then said "Your welcome. I would do it again."

Britt took a sip of his drink, "That brings me to the Second thing. Do you want to continue being my partner in this Green Hornet gig."

Frowning Kato turned to Britt, "Would you continue with out me?"

Giving a cynical laugh Britt shook his head no, "I couldn't even if I wanted to. You built the Black Beauty's. You designed the weapons. You can actually fight worth a damn. Kato, I couldn't have done a damn thing with out you. Hell, you even came up with the name. The only thing I've done is nearly get you killed. That an kill off a bunch off gangsters and…"

"Britt?" asked Kato.

Britt took a deep breath, "I'm responsible for killing people, Kato. Not only the criminals but innocent people. Do you know how many people died in our last adventure. There were people from the Sentinel that died. That's not mentioning the cops or the people that died in the car chases."

Britt took another deep breath and closed his eyes. The ice in his drink was clinking on the side of his glass due to the shaking of his hands.

He heard Kato say something in Chinese but he didn't understand a word of it. That was probable due to the fact he didn't speak Chinese. Was he babbling in his head?

He felt the glass in his hand being pulled away. He couldn't stop shaking. He heard the glass being put down. Then he felt a hand on his neck.

"Britt," he heard from Kato. "Look at me Britt."

He shook his head no. He didn't want to. He just wanted everything to stop. Why the hell was he reacting like this. After they hit the first drug lab, he knew people had died. That they died because he had ordered Kato to torch the place. He hadn't reacted then. They were scumbags. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen their faces or maybe it was a delayed reacting. Or maybe the last straw or.."

"Britt!", was shouted at him.

He opened his eyes. He could see the worry in Kato's face.

Kato maneuvered him around until Kato was holding him. Why was Kato holding him. Hadn't Kato said never to touch him. But then they had gotten into that fight. He had touched Kato then.

He felt Kato rubbing circles on his back. That actually felt good. He was shaking less. Maybe if he staid like this for a little while the shaking would stop. That seemed like an excellent idea. He didn't have many of those.

Maybe if he held Kato it would stop sooner. He put his arms around Kato and held him tight. He was taller than Kato but he was able to curl himself so his head rested on Kato's chest.

His dad had held him like this after a nightmare, he remembered. If only it was a nightmare.

He listened to Kato's heart beating. It seemed like such a short time but he heard the clock strike twelve. They'd been like this for hours. He shouldn't be taking advantage of Kato like this. Hadn't he caused Kato enough problems. First firing him and then dragging him into the Hornet mess and then …. .

"Kato?"

He felt Kato's hand stop its movements and just rest at the small of his back. "You didn't have to do this," he said.

Kato actually hugged him, "No Britt, I didn't Have to. But we are friends. This, this is my fault to. Perhaps it is more my fault than yours."

He pulled away from Kato a little, "What do you mean your fault. It was my idea."

Kato smiled sadly at him and pulled his head back onto his chest. "Listen to me Britt, if only just this once. Yes it was your idea. But I put it into affect. You have lived a very sheltered life. Before this except for your mother you had not known death. That was not a violent death. You were innocent of violence. I was not. In China, on the streets I killed to survive. I did not think of that when we started. To take justice into my own hands was not a new idea for me. But for you, only now are you facing it. For that I am sorry. I stole you innocence."

He was affronted, "I wasn't a virgin. Hell we haven't had sex."

He could feel Kato laughing. It felt good.

After calming down Kato spoke, "innocent! I said. That has nothing to do with sex."

He was a little confused and said so.

He felt a kiss on the top of his head.

"I was wrong," he heard Kato say. "there is still innocence in you."

"Would you stop saying that!"

He felt very sleepy, "I'm tired"

"I will help you to bed." said Kato.

Kato helped him to stand and guided him to his room. If he was honest he probable wouldn't have found it with out help. He didn't know his new room like he did the old one.

He fell across the bed. He was to tired to undress. With his eyes closed he heard Kato moving about the room. That was ok. He was safe with Kato.

Soon he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

He smelt coffee. Not crap coffee either. Thank god Kato taught the Cook how to use his coffee machine.

As he became more awake he noticed a weight on the right side off his body. This was wrong that was his side of the bed. Was he so drunk he couldn't remember that. He always put the girl on the left.

He went perfectly still. He had only one drink last night. And that had been with Kato. What the fuck. He opened his eyes and looked down.

Kao's head was on his chest and his leg was over his. At least Kato was cute when asleep. He moved his left hand to brush Kato's hair out of his face. This brought to his attention the fact that he was in pajamas. Shit, Kato had put him to bed.

He turned to look at his coffee on the night stand. He couldn't reach it with Kato sleeping on him. This was torture. But he didn't want to wake Kato.

Kato had gone way beyond being just a good friend last night. He was a true friend. The least he could do was allow him to sleep.

He heard the bedroom door open. He tensed but relaxed when he saw the maid Emily enter. And low and behold she had another cup of coffee. Their was a god.

He put a finger to his lip so she'd keep quit and then motioned for her to give him the cup of coffee.

As she handed him the coffee he couldn't help but observe the smug grin on her lips. This confused him. He mouthed the word what.

Emily just shook her head and quickly left the room. He'd corner her later.

Shit, how was he going to drink the coffee while laying down. He was wrong This was torture.

He felt the bed shake. Kato was laughing. And he'd bet his fortune that Kato was laughing at him.

"Since your obviously awake," he said, "move so I can sit up and drink my coffee."

He watched as Kato lifted his head and grinned at him. "That's my coffee. Emily brought you yours and put it on the night stand. That cup she brought for me."

He held the coffee out of Kato's reach. Just in case he had ideas. "Then you should have already moved, this is now my coffee."

Kato grinned, "I take my coffee different from yours."

That made him think, "Fine hand me mine and I'll hand you yours."

He could feel Kato laugh silently at him as they exchanged coffee cups.

"What are you doing in my bed anyway," he asked after his first heavenly sip of coffee.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kato frown. Kato held his cup in the palm of both hands, "I wanted to talk to you and didn't feel like driving home."

After a second sip of coffee, he nodded. That explained why he was in the house but not in his bed. "That's something else I wanted to ask you. I've got this huge place. I'm not going to move back into the pool house and it has to be redone after our fight anyway. If you want you could live there. It would be like having an apartment but you know… ."

Kato grinned, "I would like that."

"Cool," he said. "You still didn't answer my question, Kato."

That made Kato frown again, "I was worried. I did not want to leave you alone."

He couldn't help but grin. Kato carried about him. He was right in asking Kato to move in. He couldn't have a truer friend. "Thanks Kato."

After they finished their coffees he handed his cup to Kato. Kato went to stand up. "Just leave the cups on the night stand. I want to talk to you about what I was going to say last night before I… well you were there."

"Yes I was," said Kato as he turned from putting the cups down.

"Kato, I think we need to stop being the Green Hornet. At least until we have a game plan." said Britt. He picked at the covers.

Kato put his hand over his to still it, "Go on."

"I think We need to do some research and decide a master plan. Have a set of goals and a code. I know we were listening to Lenore. But …"

"That was a criminals plan," Kato said.

"Yes! Exactly! We're good guys using a bad guy image to protect us as good guys." Britt folded his arms in front of himself in a self hug.

In a whisper, "Kato, I don't want to kill." said Britt.

Kato pulled him into a hug again. "We will do as you say, Britt. But remember this we don't have to continue if you don't want to."

He unfolded his arms and hugged Kato back, "Do you now the definition for crazy?" he asked Kato.

"Yes, Repeating an action repeatedly and thinking it will have a different outcome." said Kato.

Britt nodded. "Something has to be added or taken away. If we do nothing isn't it the same thing as condoning."

Kato tightened his hug for a second. "We could do other things beside dress up and get into street fights."

Britt grinned, "That's what I'm talking about. We should only fight if there isn't another way. When I was researching Stanton, I realized that's what we need to do. Find evidence, make a case get it to the cops or something."

Kato grinned back at him. "Lets have breakfast and then brain storm. Did you want to have Lenore here for this?"

Britt shook his head, "This is about you and me, Kato. I know she helped us but … ."

Kato just nodded and that was that.

* * *

They didn't begin researching right away. Britt wanted to go ahead and get the pool house ready for Kato to move in.

It didn't take long for the staff to clean it up. He did get some weird looks when he told them that Kato was moving into the pool house. But they only really happened after he told them to move all his personal stuff out.

Did they really think he'd make Kato put up with his junk. After all he had an entire mansion to house his stuff. Technically all the stuff in the mansion was his but he still thought of it as his parents. Nearly all the rooms were still how his mom had left them. Except the pool house and the kitchen nothing had been up dated. Maybe he'll ask Kato for help with that. But then it wasn't like he had a job. Maybe he'll do it himself.

After a few days Kato was settled in his new lodgings and they began to plan.

It was agreed that they weren't going out until Britt could defend himself. And that was to Kato's standards and not his. The last thing Britt wanted was Kato to die trying to save him because he couldn't pull his own weight.

The second thing was the weapons on the Black beauty's. They were killer cool but the key word was killer. They needed to concentrate on defense not offence. That Kato would take care of. That and label things in English. So that after Kato trained Britt on the function of the car he'd have a better of remembering if he panicked again.

The third thing was information. While Britt trained they'd gather as much info on the criminal underworld as they could. Then they'd decide what good they could actually accomplish. As they watched the news it seemed that as soon as one bad guy was taken care of another just took there place.

The fourth thing Britt was beginning to believe was the most important thing, prevention. To stop people from becoming criminals. It seemed that most people took to crime do to opportunity. Either it was a lack of opportunity in the non criminal world or opportunity to make easy money or gain power that brought them into the criminal world.

* * *

Britt put his head in his hands, "Kato, we've been over this again and again. It's a cycle through out history, city's when they reach a certain population breed crime. Hell, it even happened in Ancient Rome. To many people and not enough jobs, it's not enough work and not enough money. It's like that stupid saying dad use to say "Idle hands are the devil play ground." I mean look at the statistics and those papers by socio.. Something."

"Sociologists?" Kato added.

"That's it. People aren't generally lazy. If we could find a purpose and motivate people it would keep a lot of people from becoming criminals. Not all but a lot." said Britt.

Britt leaned back against the coach, "But that's nothing that isn't being done now. There are a lot of non-profit organizations out there to do just those things. The only thing I can think of to do is give money to them and to the schools in the poorer neighborhoods."

Kato gave Britt a smile of encouragement. "Perhaps that is all that can be done. But you could do fundraisers to bring in more money."

Britt groaned, "I hate fundraisers. I hate'em. I hate'em."

Kato shrugged his shoulders, "Then it would be a sacrifice."

Smiling Britt gave a short laugh. "Your right, Kato, like always."

"Of course I am. I am never wrong." said Kato smugly.

Britt picked up a throw pillow from the couch and though it at Kato's face. Kato deflected it. This lead to an all out pillow fight.

* * *

Britt rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. He faced Kato on the mats in the newly converted gym. Which reminded him, he needed to find out why the maids giggled when they found out that Kato was the one to ask for it. Quickly he moved out of the way of Kato's hand.

Right, he needed to concentrate on the fight when he was fighting. This was hard. He never new how hard concentrating on one thing was. He never really had to before. His mind kept straying.

"Stop!," Britt shouted.

"Britt it hasn't been ten minutes." said Kato.

"I know. Its not that I'm winded or tired, Kato. I just .." why was this so hard thought Britt with frustration.

Kato relaxed his stance, "What is the problem, Britt?"

Britt shook himself, "I can't think. I mean I do but my mind jumps from one thing to another and I get distracted. I can't seem to concentrate on one thing for more than a five minutes at a time. And that's hard Kato. It's hard."

Kato cocked his head to one side. "I think you need a different instructor. There are more than one still of fighting Britt. Perhaps another style will work better for you."

Britt perked up, "Really, you don't think I just can't learn."

Britt watched as Kato smiled sadly, "Of course you can learn, Britt. Give me a week and I will find you a teacher that's style will work for you."

Britt couldn't help himself he just had to hug Kato. So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know nothing about fighting or the martial arts.

Part 2

Britt hurt every where. His body was just one huge bruise. His new teacher was brutal. He got the impression that the Instructor thought he was a joke. Thinking he only wanted to fight to impress some chick or something. How could any body think that. It wasn't like any body else was there in the gym, except for Kato.

He remembered what his Instructor said to him when they first met:

_Instructor, "Since you have difficulty with the think before striking method. I'm going to teach you to react. What we'll do is train you until it's drilled into your head what you need to do. Almost like an automatic response to certain stimuli. For example if a hand goes to punch you in the face the automatic response would be to deflect it. The only thing is it's going to take a lot of training."_

Hard work was fine as long as it kept Kato alive, thought Britt.

He walked slowly into his room. He looked longingly at his bed but he stunk. No way was he getting into his nice comfortable clean bed in the state he was in. Slowly he continued into his in suite. God he wanted to soak in the tub but he was afraid he'd fall asleep and drown. No better to take a shower.

He left his cloths were they fell as he stripped. Soon he was under a hot stream of heavenly water. He quickly washed and shampooed his hair. Then he stood under the water propped in the corner of the stall.

Only the call of his bed pulled him away from it. Gently he toweled off his bruised body. Naked he walked across his room and slipped under the covers. With in seconds he was out like a light.

* * *

He smelt coffee. Moving to set up sent a jolt of pain through out his body. He moaned as he opened his eyes.

The maid was starring at him in shock. She quickly put down the coffee and then ran from the room.

What the hell, he thought. She could have at least given me the coffee. But then he would have had to sit up to drink it. Never mind, he'd go with out coffee today. Hell the way he was feeling he'd just stay in bed. At least until it was time to go to the gym.

Britt gingerly looked over at the bed side clock. Good, he thought he had hours before he had to get up. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

As he was drifting off he heard someone run into the room. Then he heard rapid Chinese. "Kato," he said with out opening his eyes, "Your speaking Chinese again. If you want to talk to me in Chinese first you have to teach me Chinese."

A female voice shouted, "Mr. Ried!"

He opened his eyes to see Emily ringing her hands as Kato walked out of the bathroom with a first aid kit.

Britt's face showed his confusion, "What is it, Emily? And Kato why do you have the first aid kit is somebody hurt?"

Kato continued to speak Chinese heatedly. Britt got the feeling he was cursing. "Kato?"

He watched as Kato took a deep calming breath. "Britt," said Kato in a restrained voice, "You are hurt!"

"Owe," said Britt. He looked down at his bare chest. There were some very colorful bruises. "Kato, it's just from sparring."

Kato looked angry, "You should not be so bruised you can barely move. Emily, you will call for Britt's doctor and lawyer. Also call the police but ask them to be discrete."

"Kato I'm fine." said Britt.

Kato shook his head, "Britt, that man also teaches children. If it is documented an inquire might find if he has hurt any of his other students."

Kato put the kit on the night stand as Emily left the room. Once alone Kato sat on the edge of the bed by Britt's hip. "Do you have difficulty breathing?"

Britt frowned and took a deep breath. He winced slightly. "A little bit. Do we really have to have the cops here?"

Kato nodded, "It will be for the best."

Britt gave a slit nod and closed his eyes. Maybe the Doc could give him something for the pain.

* * *

It seemed like a life time before everybody arrived. But as Britt was surrounded by his Doctor, Lawyer and a couple of detectives, he missed the peace of just Kato and him sitting together.

Britt let Kato handle everybody, he didn't have the energy. The lead detective asked him questions while the doctor pushed and prodded him adding a couple of questions himself.

Finally, the Doc gave him something to take the edge off the pain. It made everything hazy and the sounds that were loud were no soft. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

He heard everybody move away from his bed to the sitting area. They must have thought he was asleep because they were talking more frankly than when his eyes were open.

"Mr. Kato," said the lead Detective, "How did this continue to this level of abuse."

"Detective," said Kato, "Britt is in many ways a private man. It is only due to the fact that he was to tired to put on his pajamas last night that the maid saw the bruises this morning. Emily brings Mr. Reid's his coffee, when she saw the extensive bruising she ran to tell me."

The second Detective spoke, "Why did she run to you."

"I am Britt's friend. After his father died I was the only one he would talk to. The day of the funeral he fired everybody."

The lead detective cut in, "Then everybody is new staff."

"No," said Kato, "the day after the funeral he rehired everyone and apologized. Most of the staff watched Britt grow up, all of the staff forgave him. No one believed they had really been fired anyway."

"Then you've always been Mr. Reid's friend?" asked the 2nd Detective.

Kato shook his head, "Until after the funeral Britt did not know who I was. We bounded over coffee. It helped that I was his father's mechanic we talked about car's and that James Ried was a bit of a dick."

The lawyer chocked, "Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong," said Kato, "Britt loved his father. You can here it in his voice when he talks of him. But when it came to his cars.. ." Kato shrugged his shoulders. At least that's what Britt thought Kato would due after saying that.

The lead detective changed topics, "You said you're a martial artist. Why were you not teaching Mr. Ried yourself."

"I was but my style of fighting did not mesh with Britt. Our body types are different and so is our way of thinking. We agreed to get him a different Instructor."

Britt could hear somebody writing.

"Why was Ried learning to fight," asked the second Detective.

Britt could hear Kato frowning. "After his father's death there were notes. He did not tell me of them at first but they hinted that James Ried death was no accident. Britt did not believe that. He thought they were just letters from a crazy person."

The lead detective took in a deep breath, "What changed his mind?"

"One of the letters listed a chemical that could be mistaken for a bee sting. It also hinted that Britt's father had been black mailed."

"The letters?," asked the 2nd Detective, "where are they?"

Kato sighed, "They were in the safe in Britt's office at the Daily Sentinel. But they were destroyed when the Green Hornet ransacked it."

"Then Ried was shot," added the Lead Detective.

"Yes," said Kato.

"Right, I think that's all we need," said the lead Detective. "Doctor if you'll get those pictures and your report for us we can start investigating the instructor. My Simon's as Mr. Reid's lawyer I recommend filing for a restraining order."

Britt drifted off to sleep as people filed out of his room.

* * *

Britt's nosed twitched. That smell was not coffee. He opened his eyes to Kato holding a bowl of something that smelled bad. "What is that?" he said with disdain.

Kato smiled, "It is a salve from an old Chinese recipe. It will help you heal quickly and numb the pain."

"It smells bad, I mean really bad." Britt tried to move away from the bowl.

"Please, Britt?," asked Kato, "It would make me feel better. After all I should have spotted the abuse sooner."

Britt frowned, "Fine, but I'm not touching it. And you better not put any on my face."

"Of course not," said Kato in a placating voice. "Due you need help to the bathroom before I start."

Shit, thought Britt, why did he have to say that now I have to go to the bathroom. "I'm a little under dressed here Kato." said Britt.

Oo, Kato had a really shit eating grin, thought Britt.

"It is nothing I haven't seen before."

With a pout Britt let Kato help him to the bathroom and back to bed.

While helping Britt back into bed Kato has him lay on his stomach. "I'll put the salve on your backside and then do your front that way you will not have to move as often." said Kato.

Britt just grunted. As far as he was concerned less movement meant less pain.

Kato gently massages the awful smelling salve into his back. Britt had to admit that despite the smell it felt good. It was like Kato was rubbing the pain right out of him. He couldn't help but groan.

By the time Kato finished rubbing the last part near his neck, Britt was half way in and out of sleep. Kato had to flip him over with out any assistance from him.

As Kato rubbed the salve into his chest, Britt became more awake. Most of his bruises were on his chest. The salve was helping but it wasn't completely painless. "I think I preferred you rubbing my back, Kato. The salve helps but my chest hurts." Britt complained.

Kato gave a sympathy hum. "In a few days most of the pain will be gone."

Britt gave a grunt. What else could he say to that.

Before Kato finished with the salve Britt was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is not dead. None of my unfinished storys are dead but real life comes first. (Not to mention I might have had a little bit of writers block. But I've gotten better. Lets hope I don't have a reoccuring case.) As a side note it has been awhile since I've seen the movie and even longer since I've seen the TV show so things might be a liitle off. So any slips in world building is intentional, just call it poetic license.

Chapter 3

Britt opened his eyes. There was no coffee, he smelled the air. Nope, diffidently no coffee. He turned his head towards the window, the curtains were still shut. He slowly turned his head the other way to look at the clock on the night stand. It read five o'clock. The lights were on, no coffee, and the curtains were closed it must be afternoon or was it morning. Why were the curtains closed.

He groaned as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He grabbed the phone and pushed 1.

"Sir, How can I help you?" asked Mr. Rogers, the butler.

Britt grunted, "Rogers, its weird when you call me sir. But anyway is it am or pm?"

"It is afternoon, Sir." said Rogers kindly.

"Ow, did anyone write down what the Doc said, I think I fell asleep?" asked Britt.

"Kato undoubtedly knows, Sir. I believe he is on his way as we speak." said Rogers.

"Thanks, Rogers. One more thing why are the curtains closed?" asked Britt in a perplexed tone.

Rogers answered in an authoritative manner, "Sir, the police recommended they be shut for security reasons."

"Roger's," whined Britt, "I don't like the curtains to be shut."

"For your safety they shall be shut.," said Roger, "I believe a security consultant will be arriving shortly with . That issue maybe solved then to your satisfaction, Sir."

"Mike Axford is coming here, why? And when ever you say that 'to your satisfaction' its never to my satisfaction. You do what ever you think is best. I'm not a kid any more Roger's."

"As you say, Sir."

"Why do I even bother, fine Kato's here. Don't let Mike up with out telling me. I haven't dressed for the day yet."

"Yes, Sir" said Rogers.

As Britt hung up the phone, he watched as Kato walked to his closet. "What are you doing Kato?"

Kato continued to walk into the closet as he spoke to Britt, "You said you didn't want to talk to Axford undressed."

"I'm not dressing smelling like that gunk you put on me," objected Britt.

Kato came out of the closet with loose lounging pants and a soft flannel button up shirt. "Then I will help you to the bathroom so you may bath." responded Kato.

Britt frowned, "I don't think I could get out of the tub. It's going to have to be a shower."

Kato shook his head, "you may fall, I will help you out of the tub. Soaking will help."

"Why doesn't any body listen to me," Britt whined.

Kato smiled, "we listen but not always do as you say."

"Fine," said Britt, "help me to the bath."

Kato nodded his head, "first let me fill the tub."

* * *

Britt shut his eyes while Kato headed into the bathroom.

Britt soaked in the tub as he listened to Kato tell him what the doctor had said. Overall he wasn't that bad off. It was manly bruising with maybe a few hair line fractures of his ribs. The doctor wanted to do x-rays to confirm this but it wouldn't change his treatment. He wasn't allowed to spare, lift anything more than ten pounds, or to raise his arms over his shoulders. He had to basically take it easy allowing his body to heal.

Britt tensed as he heard footsteps in his room over Kato's voice. He opened his eyes as Kato stopped talking and left to check on it.

The opening of the bathroom door allowed him to hear Mike Axford speaking with Rogers. He relaxed after recognizing their voices.

Rogers walked into the bathroom. "Sir, Mr. Axford and the security consultant Mr. Moore are here to speak with you."

"They couldn't wait down stairs?" asked Britt he slowly sat up from his reclined position with a wince.

Rogers looked worried as he saw the bruising for the first time.

"I'm fine, Rogers. Just stall them while I get dressed alright." said Britt.

Rogers frowned, "Sir, I think it would be best for you to wait for Kato before trying to stand."

Britt didn't acknowledge Rogers request as he placed his hands on either side of the tub and prepared to left himself so he could stand.

"Kato!" shouted Rogers as he rushed to prevent Britt from straining himself.

Kato rushed in followed by Axford and a second man.

Rogers turned to Kato from beside the tub were he was preventing Britt from standing. "He was going to stand unassited."

"Britt!" exclaimed Kato, "you can not left yourself you weigh more than ten pounds."

"Ah, I didn't think about that." said Britt. "Om, I hate to say this about journalist considering there's one present but the tabloids lied. I generally bath alone. Since I need help one of you can stay. By that I mean Kato but everybody else out."

Britt thought Axford looked furious but he wasn't getting out of the tub in front of a complete stranger. He supposed he could have just sent out the consultant dude but he really didn't want anyone else see that he needed help dressing.

* * *

Once dressed, and Britt thanked God Kato got him a button up shirt, he walked into his own bedroom. Axford still looked furious. He even had his arms folded in front of his chest. The consultant dude just looked blank and Rogers still looked worried.

"As much as I love my bedroom lets move this to my sitting room," said Britt as he lead the four other men into the sitting room adjoined to his bedroom.

Britt sighed as he carefully sat down. Wide eyed he watched as Kato quickly put a footstool in front of him. He was perplexed as Kato then lifted both of his legs to put them on the stool. "Kato, that's just weird."

Kato shrugged his shoulders, "the doctor said for you not to strain yourself."

"Yeh, but I don't think he meant I needed to be waited on hand and foot." objected Britt.

Axford grunted, "Britt Reid, so help me God, you will listen to your Doctor. You will listen to Rogers. You will listen to me. You are not fine. Death treats and you only told your mechanic."

Britt interrupted, "Friend, besides I was shot. I thought it made it clear some one wanted to kill me."

Axford through up his hands, "I thought that was due to you being editor of the paper. Not that you were a target before that."

Britt looked perplexed, he raised his right hand with one finger up and said. "One, no one believed I was the actual editor. Two, I've always had death treats. Hell, when I was a kid, I wasn't allowed to open any of my mail due to getting so many. I never did understand that. There's a couple of fanatic cults that did a astrological chart of my birth and think I'm some sort of demon in human flesh."

"Excuse me?" came from the consultant.

Britt put his hand down, "Who are you?"

Axford spoke up, "He's the security consultant Samual Moore. The paper has him on retainer." Axford sat across from Britt with a concerned look. "I didn't know about the cults."

Britt went to shrugged his shoulders but stopped after a second thought. "To tell the truth I generally forget about them unless they've sent a resent threat. But the most resent ones were from someone different. The new ones stopped though."

Standing behind Britt, Kato shook his head no.

Axford frowned and looked to Rogers who also shook his head no.

Britt saw Rogers shake his head. In a calm voice he asked Kato to stand were he could see him. "Kato, my friend, Rogers, my family retainer. Have the two of you been keeping something from me?" asked Britt in a tight voice.

"It was I, Sir." said Rogers standing as ramrod as ever.

"But you told Kato. Who decided not to tell me either. So what have you been keeping from me."

Kato and Rogers looked at each other but neither spoke.

"Right," said Britt, "get out."

Kato spoke up, "Britt."

"No," interrupted Britt, "all of you get out of my rooms. Take Mike and his consultant and get out."

Axford stood, "Britt call me it you need me." He gestured for Moore to follow him as he pushed Kato and Rogers out of the room.

Britt closed his eyes as he heard the doors shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Britt decided to head back to bed. As he entered his bedroom, he say Kato standing before the unlit fireplace. "I thought I told you to get out."

Kato turned towards him, "It wasn't my intention to keep the threats from you for so long. At first you were healing from the gunshot and then I did not want to upset you…. ."

Britt grunted as he made his way to his bed, "Help me get this shirt off. This doesn't mean you can keep things from me, when they're about me. That's not cool. If its about you or someone else that's fine. Otherwise it isn't cool."

Kato nodded in agreement as he helped get Britt's shirt off. "Do you forgive, Rogers?"

Britt laughed as Kato helped him get into bed. "I've known Rogers as long as I can remember, Kato. He's family of course I forgive him. I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep, Britt. Mr. Axford and Moore will be returning tomorrow morning around ten to speak with you."

"Kay." said Britt as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As he slowly drifted towards wakefulness he could smell coffee. Good, waking with out coffee was bad. He opened his eyes to see Kato holding his coffee. "I thought you weren't bringing me coffee any more?"

Kato placed his coffee on the night stand. "Only when I am making the trip any way. I thought I would save Emily the trip."

"OoKay, not a lot of since," Britt said. "but I get the feeling you're here to prevent me from injuring myself in the tub."

Kato gave a short laugh, "Guilty as charged." Smiling Kato walked to the bathroom while saying, "I will run your bath water."

Britt slowly extracted himself from his bed linen. Why was it that injury's always hurt worse a day or two after the injury more than when you got them in the first place. He hurt even more today. He stood and slowly made his way into the bathroom.

With Kato's help he got into the tub. He sat back, allowing the hot water to seep into his injury's. He was going to soak until the water the water was no longer hot and then he just might do it again.

He closed his eyes and asked Kato when Mike and the other dude were going to be there.

"Not for another hour, did you want me to bring you your coffee," asked Kato.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, and breakfast I didn't eat last night." said Britt.

* * *

As he sat in his sitting room, Britt munched on a bagel thinking that it wouldn't be long until Mike arrived. He knew that they were getting behind their pseudo schedule. Kato now needed to find him a different defense teacher. It was likely that Kato would demand to be there at each session. This would add to the time it would take for Kato to modify their weapons.

They hadn't been doing enough research about the criminals and gangs in LA. At the moment all they had was from news outlets and what rumors they could find on line. Britt wasn't even sure if they could find real information to get to the cops. He had been looking at how the court system handled evidence. Unless there was some way he could get informants in the organizations to squeal or to give testimony, what could he really accomplish.

In the cop shows, cops heard rumors of gun shipments or drugs coming in. If he found this information, he could pass it along. But was that doing anything the cops couldn't do on their own.

What caused the most damage to people and property? Drugs hurt people physically but if a person didn't want to stop they'd always find away to get a hit one way or another. Fighting over control of drugs and territory caused the most deaths and property damage.

He was beginning to think the only way to truly bring the criminal element under control in LA was to control it himself. But to do that he'd have to control with an iron fist. Make people respect and fear him, to really become a criminal. He'd have to kill.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He shouted, "Come In!"

Kato entered followed by Mike Axford and the security consultant.

"Britt," said Mike as he walked in. "This is Samuel Moore the security consultant I brought yesterday. I'd like for him to take over your security."

Britt frowned, "What security? I have the best alarm system money can buy."

Mike sat across from Britt while Kato moved to stand behind him. Moore went and stood next to Axford.

Mike grunted, "Your alarm system doesn't run background checks. Nor does it check to see if someone has placed a bomb under your car. It can't protect you in a public place. Moore and his firm can do that for you just as it does for the paper."

Britt tilted his head to his right. This could be a problem when he went out as the Green Hornet but it might also give him an airtight alibi when needed.

"A trial bases, Mike," said Britt, "I'll let him go over my security and then in a month will see if its still needed."

Mike nodded his head, "Sounds good to me. Now we spoke with Rogers last night about the death threats. Moore's firm is looking into it. But there wasn't anything from the Green Hornet. Have you received any calls or emails from him. Or from anyone threatening to kill you for that matter."

Britt shook his head no, "No, not from the Green Hornet but then I'm not the so called editor of the paper any more. A couple of women have threatened to castrate me but that was months ago, before I was shot. Nothing else comes to mind."

"Mr. Reid," said Moore, "if you could supply the names of the women who threaten you. It would make things easier."

Britt leaned back in his chair, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea who they were or how they got my personal number. I don't sleep around as much as the tabloids say. I generally know who I'm dating."

Moore raised an eyebrow, "Sir, you said generally, how often do you not know who your dating."

Britt's face took on a stony appearance, "A couple of times I've been roofied at a party."

Mike spoke upped, "That wasn't in the papers."

Britt laughed, "As if I'd have said anything. Who would have believed me?"

Moore shuffled his feet, "Sir, did you report any of the incidents to the police?"

Britt shook his head no.

They then went over the security protocols for the house and for when Britt went in public.


End file.
